Flowers and Weeds
by herecomestheseun
Summary: EDITED Rory Gilmore Hayden hadn't had the perfect life. As a society kid, she was ignored horribly. But when she follows in her mothers footsteps by getting pregnant, and is sent away...whats exactly is in store when she returns to her childhood home?
1. Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming home

RPOV:

Her name was Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third. Her parents,Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore Hayden. She came from society, just as her parents had, and her grandparents and so on. She had a childhood filled with unhappiness, and neglect. Always being left with the nanny, she didn't know what it was like to have parents that loved her, cared for her, showed any emotion other than empathy towards her.

As she got older, she did what every teenager desperate for attention did, she rebelled. It wasn't until she had gone too far that her parents finally opened their eyes. At sixteen Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third had followed in her mothers footsteps. She had gotten pregnant. Her parents had no choice to do exactly what their parents had done almost seventeen years before. They sent their child away, so that nobody would know what happened.

But the younger Lorelai wasn't like her mother. Unlike her mother, she was a thinker. Instead of seeing this as a life sentence like her mother had, she used this as the exact opposite. She used this as an escape. Nobody cared to escort her to this place, which made escaping all the easier. She left to the airport the morning after the talk with her parents, packed her bags, put them in the car, and went to the airport. And when she got there, she turned in her ticket to France in exchange for her new destination.

California.

* * *

Four years had passed since they had sent her away. Four years for her to grow up, four years for her to learn what it was like in the real world. Four damn years.

And now she was going back.

Rory stood with her bags in her car, her son in his stroller, as she stared at the city she had learned to love. Today marked the fourth anniversary of the faithful day that Christopher and Lorelai had sent her away.

In her opinion it was one of the best things they had ever done for her.

In those Four years she had become the woman she was today. And now here she stood, looking out at the Pacific ocean, wondering why she even bother to go home. She was twenty now, and was transferring from her comfortable community college to Yale University, to continue the Gilmore legacy.

Rory Gilmore-Hayden was smart. She had graduated first in her class at her prep school. She had a 4.3 GPA. The one thing she lacked was the money to go to a good college. She had spent all of the money in her bank account on her car, apartment, and her beloved son Aidan Joseph Gilmore-Hayden. So the main reason for sudden return was simply for her dirt bag parents to pay for her last two years of college.

"It's for the money, it's for A.J" she whispered, taking the sleeping three year old out of his stroller, transferring him to the car seat in the back of her BMW. She put the stroller in the back seat on the floor, and shut the door. She would miss California. She would miss the beaches, the heat, the humidity in the air.

"It's for your son Rory" she said to herself, tying her long light brown, almost blonde, hair into a ponytail. She would miss the way her skin looked after being kissed by the sun.

"For your son" she whispered with her eyes clamped shut. She opened them, and loosened the grip on the steering wheel. She looked out to the ocean in her rear view mirror and sighed.

It sucked that she had to leave.

But it was time to go home.

Time to face the life she left.

Time to face her parents.

Time to face_ him. _

A/N: So what do you think? I edited it, so it should be much better than what it was three years ago.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Welcome to Stars Hollow

The drive back to Hartford was long, about six days. Rory was exhausted from being behind the wheel for that long, but none the less, she made it home, and was currently in a small town about thirty minutes away from her house. The town she had stopped in was small, and understatement of the century. It was cute, some place she could see herself living in.

"Stars Hollow" She said slowly, reading the sign. The name of the town made her feel like she was in a fairy tale. Careful not to wake up Aidan, she moved him from the carseat to the stroller, so that she could go inside the small diner she had parked across the street from. The diner was so cute, and had that feeling of home to me.

"Just take a seat anywhere!" a girl said from behind the count when she quickly glanced back at Rory.

Doing what the girl said, Rory moved to the table in the corner closest to the window.

"Hi!, my name is Lane, what can I get you?" the girl said. Rory looked up startled.

"Oh uhh...Coffee for now, lots of coffee", Rory said, looking at the menu, "Oh and how about a double cheeseburger? Extra bacon" Lane stood there with a little disbelief. Such a tiny girl with such a big appetite.

"You know, you remind me of the boss' girlfriend" Lane said, scribbling down the order on her pad.

"Oh?" Rory said.

"Yeah, she comes in here and orders five cups of coffee, and a burger, hold the lettuce, extra meat, such a nice lady too, she runs the Inn in town" Lane exclaimed.

"Theres an inn in this town, can you tell me where it is, I just drove here from California and I'm heading to Hartford and I'm exhausted" Rory said.

"California ehh? Quite a far drive, sure, it's down on third street, take a left onto peach street, and keep going straight, there should be a sign that says the dragonfly inn." Lane said. Rory wrote that down, and then Lane left to put the food order in. Aidan took this time to wake up and look around sleepily.

"Ma, where are we?" he said in a quiet, sleepy voice. Rory smoothed his hair.

"Connecticut baby" She said softly. She looked around the diner for Lane, needing to order something for her son.

"Hey Lane?" she shouted, seeing the Asian girl. Lane looked up from the counter.

"Any way I could get another cheeseburger?" she asked politely. Lane smiled and nodded, putting the order in. Just then the door burst open revealing a woman whose face she could not see.

"Hell lovely diner goers, I am here to grace you with my presence once again, LUKE!" she yelled.

"that voice..." Rory whispered, trying to see the woman's face. The woman sat down at the counter.

"Lorelai!, I was just talking about you" Lane said, pouring a cup of coffee for the energetic woman.

"Really? Well I'm flattered Lane, but you know I don't go that way" the woman said. Rory froze, feeling all of the blood drain from her face. That voice, the name, it couldn't be.

"No, no..This girl, she just came in from California, and she's looking for a room for the night, said she's heading up to Hartford but she's dead tired" Lane said. Lorelai made a face.

"Hartford, what could she possibly want there, whatever, where is she?" The older woman asked. Lane gestured to the table where Rory sat frozen. Lorelai was all smiles until she saw who it was.

"Oh my god...Rory..." she whispered. Rory raised a hand and waved a brief hello. Lorelai couldn't see straight.

"Oh my..." she whispered falling backwards. Rory sat in shock. Her mother had just fainted in front of her, and more importantly...

Her mother was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans!

"Who are you?" Lane asked Rory, shocked that Lorelai had just fainted in front of the entire diner.

Rory looked up startled at lanes voice.

"I-"

"What the hell is going on here?" A gruff man said, coming out from behind a curtain. Rory looked up, now even more flustered.

"I uhm?" Rory said, brushing her hair from her face. Luke looked from her to Lane to his Girlfriend.

"Who are you?" Lane asked again. Rory looked up and sighed..

"My name is Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden...I'm her daughter..." Rory said softly, gesturing to the fainted Lorelai. Lane looked from Luke to Lorelai to Rory.

"What do you mean daughter?" Luke said angrily. Rory looked panicked.

"I- About four years ago, my parents sent me away to Paris, but instead I went to California... They seemed like such a society couple when I left...What happened?" Rory said/asked herself. Lorelai began to wake up slowly, until finally she opened her eyes. She saw Rory and gasped.

"I can't believe you're here! Why? How?" she asked. Rory looked from her to Luke, who did not look happy.

"I think the better question is mom...Why are you here?" The Younger Lorelai asked, looking confused and scared as ever. Lorelai looked at her and sighed.

"Well this is going to be a long story," She said, looking at all the people in the diner, "And I think its best talked about in private?" Rory nodded, picking up Aidan. Lorelai looked at her shocked.

"And this is-"

"The abomination formerly known as your grandson" Rory spat. Lorelai winced. Rory glared at her so called mother as they were ushered upstairs by Luke.

What a homecoming this was.


End file.
